


Come alive

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Klara is a huge Hugh Jackman fan. She loves him as Wolverine. But she special loves the movie The Greatest Showman with Hugh as P.T Barnum. She loves his singing voice. The songs this is me, from now on, come alive, the other side and never enough are her favorites from the movie. The German lady knows exactly how the unwanted characters, for example the lady with beard, feel. She has Vitiligo or the White spots disease (Her skin looks Like Winnie Harlow's). Nobody wants her. Everybody laughs at her. Will she be happy again? Will she find someone who love her as she is?
Relationships: Hugh Jackman/OC
Kudos: 1





	Come alive

You stumble through your days  
Got your head hung low  
Your skies' a shade of grey  
Like a zombie in a maze  
You're asleep inside  
But you can shake away

Another day in my unlucky life. Yay. In the meantime, I don't even feel like getting up in the morning. The only thing I do every day is to watch my favorite songs from the greatest showman on YouTube, and or watch the movie itself. I'm just going out shopping now. With hoodie, and lots of make-up on the face, neck and hand, so that my skin is completely brown, and not littered with white spots. 

'Cause you're just a dead man walking  
Thinking that's your only option  
But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day  
Sun is up and the color's blinding  
Take the world and redefine it  
Leave behind your narrow mind  
You'll never be the same

Yes, at first I thought it i s cool, I'm pretty enough and my illness is really cool for me. But the world thinks different. They laugh at me, hate me and make me down. I've lost my confidence. I was just hated, beaten and raped by my ex-boyfriends. I have renounced love. I will never be happy. The bullying even went so far that I emigrated from my native home Cologne in Germany to Sydney Australia when I turned eighteen. Now I live here for twenty years now. Hidden in my apartment, or behind my makeup. 

Come alive, come alive  
Go and ride your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching up  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

And now I felt in love with Hugh Jackman. He doesn't even know me, and even if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I work as a Youtuber. I make my white stains away with make up, and then sing in front of the camera. I'm apparently so good that I have so many subscribers and views to earn enough money to live. And no I have only been working as a Youtuber for four years. Before, I was a saleswoman. Since everyone looked at me only funny and disgusted, I quit and tried it with Youtube. 

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

At that time I was still showing myself how I am. But not anymore. I just finished uploading my last new cover song. I did: This is me, From now on, the other side and never enough from the movie the greatest showman. I coverd them four weeks ago, and posted one video at a week. I love the movie. I wish I was as confident as the breakaways in the movie. The songs are just so beautiful and give me strength. But not enough strength to show myself again. 

And you know you can't go back again  
To the world that you were living in  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open  
So, come alive!

Right now I sit in a bar. But I only orderd a Cola. There is no point in gettin' drunk for me. Everyone here has fun. But I sit there like a zombie. Alive but also dead. At least from how I look, even with makeup on my hands, face and neck. I don't realize how my right hoodie sleeve has slipped up. Now you can see my real skin color. I notice a guy sitting right from me, I see it in the corner of my eyes. So I fast pull down my right sleeve again. I hope he didn't notice it. 

I see it in your eyes  
You believe that lie  
That you need to hide your face  
Afraid to step outside

I mean you see that I wear make up, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you always have or must hide something underneath it. I look to the right, as the guy looks down in his beer glas. And I almost fell of the Barstool. It's Hugh Jackman!! I mean yes I live in Sidney where he is born, but I didn't think that this will ever happen. I fast look back to my Cola glas, and drink a big sip. I try to look calm as nothing had happend, but my heart beats so fast, and my whole body tingles. Damit! 

So you lock the door  
But don't you stay that way  
No more living in those shadows  
You and me we know how that goes  
'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same  
We'll be the light that's turning  
Bottle up and keep on shining  
You can prove there's more to you  
You cannot be afraid

But what should he want from me? He's a hot star, and I'm an ugly German girl. I mean look at my skin. I sigh. Then I take another sip of my cola. I put the now empty glas down again. I already payed it. My life makes no sense. I'm unhappy. I'm really afraid to go outside, and belive that I have to hide my face. I sigh again. The Barkeeper takes my glas away. That's fine. I'm done anyways. 

,,You alright? You wanna talk?" I suddenly hear Hugh's voice.

I look up, and then in his direction, with a suprise look on my face. But the suprise went fast to sadness again. I look sad on the bartable again. 

,,Who cares. Nobody wants to know." I sigh sad. 

Come alive, come alive  
Go and ride your light  
Let it burn so bright  
Reaching up  
To the sky  
And it's open wide  
You're electrified

It must he a dream! It can't be real! I mean Hugh Jackman is sitting next to me, and talks to me! OMG! I'm sad but am at the same time so happy, that I'm near a heart attack. 

,,But I want to know. What's your name?" He whispers. 

,,You sure? I'm Klara." I say. 

,,Yes I am. Nice name. I love it." He answer. 

I feel how I'm getting red a bit, but the make up should hide it. 

,,Thanks." I say. 

But I don't want to tell him here. Maybe at my place. But why should he come with me? Maybe he dosent care, and lie to me like all the others did. Yes it's High Jackman but he's a star, and I'm a nothing! 

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

,,If you really want to know, then come with me to my place. I don't wanna tell you that in front of other people." I say. 

I don't expect what he do now. He gives the Barkeeper the money for his beer, before he look at me. 

,,C'mon then." He says. 

What the hell!? I must be dreaming. But I stand up, put on my jacket, and walk outside. Hugh follows me like he is my shadow, or some kind of dog. The walk is quiet. It's only ten minutes long. Arrived at my apartment, I open the door. Hugh close it behind him. We both let our Jackets and shoes in the hallway. I left my keys there too. 

And we know we can't be go back again  
To the world that we were living in  
'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open

This can't be true! It's too beautiful to be true. He sit down on my couch. 

,,You want something to drink?" I ask. 

,,Yes." He grins.

,,Uhm but I only have Cola, water and Apple juice here." I answer. 

,,That's fine. A cola is good enough." He grins. 

My whole body tingles so much, and my heart is beating so fast, that he must hear it. It's impossible if he doesn't hear it. I walk into the kitchen and take two glasses I fill both with Cola, and go back to Hugh. I give one to him. Mine I place on the table. Then I sit down next to him. He takes a big sip, and place it then on the table. Then he looks at me with anticipation. 

So, come alive!

Okay. Let's do this. I look to the ground. 

,,I-I have a hard life. I'm a victim. Everybody hates me and makes me down. I already hat to flee from my home in cologne Germany. It was to hard. I had to start a new life here. But it was the same. I worked here and in Germany as a saleswoman. I quit. It was to hard. The mobbing, their disgusted faces." I sob. 

Yes in the middel of my Speech I started crying. And I can feel how the make up goes away with my tears. I have to wash it away. 

,,I'm sorry. Pleas wait." I say. 

But I don't see anger in his face, as I expected it. I only see understanding. As I look into the bathroom mirror I get shocked. I look like a melting wax figure. I wash the make up away. On my neck, face and hands. There I am. The real me. Afraid I go back to Hugh. 

Come one!  
Come all!  
Come in!  
Come on!

I sit down again. Crying and afraid. I look to the ground. I wait that he start laughing at me, or that ge makes me down. But nothing happens. I'm confused. Hugh only hugs me. I'm first like petrified, but then I hug him back. 

,,You don't have to hide your face Klara. Go out there and be proud. This is not something you have to be ashamed of. It actually looks quite cool." He whispers into my ear. 

We sepperate. I look at him surprised. 

To anyone who's bursting with a dream

,,I don't think so. I even got hated, mobbed and Raped by my ex-boyfriends. Even my parents don't want me. They are ashamed of me. The yelled at me and throwed me out when I was 17. I don't know what love is." I sob. 

I see that he gets angry. But I don't know why. 

,,Why? I don't get it. It makes me so angry. Your a beautiful girl, yes you are different, but nobody is equal and above all not perfect!" He growls. 

Now I get it. He's angry because of the people who made me down. 

To anyone who's searching for a way to break free  
Break free!  
Break free!

,,I can't belive that you are here. And listen to me. Your a star. I'm a nothing." I sob. 

When the world becomes a fantasy  
And you're more than you could ever be  
'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open

'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open  
So come alive! (Come alive!) (Yeah!)  
-  
Song: Come Alive

By: Hugh Jackman


End file.
